


Like Coffee, Or Salty Bitters

by WeaselBoiIzuna



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcoholism, But only a little, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC is afab, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, allusion to alcoholism, but gender neutral, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselBoiIzuna/pseuds/WeaselBoiIzuna
Summary: ‘Asra left you,’ a voice in the back of their head reminded them. ‘He’s been gone months, he isn’t coming back.’Rowan tried to shut the voice out, knowing full well it was just an insecurity. He’d come back, they knew he would... He always did... But then why did this time feel so different?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Asra/Julian Devorak/Reader, Asra/MC/Julian, Asra/Main Character/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 37





	Like Coffee, Or Salty Bitters

**Author's Note:**

> Oops i went and did it boys
> 
> Just added another snippet from my MC’s past along with how Julian’s Upright Ending SHOULD have gone.

‘Asra left you,’ a voice in the back of their head reminded them. ‘He’s been gone months, he isn’t coming back.’ 

Rowan tried to shut the voice out, knowing full well it was just an insecurity. He’d come back, they knew he would... He always did... But then why did this time feel so different? Why had it felt like Rowan’s entire world had crashed in on itself the moment the door to their shop had slammed closed, announcing his departure as they stood still in their bedroom, emerald eyes still fixated on the spot he had vacated only a few moments before?

They tried to reason with themselves. Part of them wanted to justify their growing affections for Julian Devorak, the doctor who had appeared in their life with a flourish of his cape-like coat, and a flawless smirk that, honestly, had caused their heart to skip more than a few beats. And now it had been three months, and Rowan’s soft crush on their new teacher had grown into something much more than that. It had started with a flirtation, on his end, and the raven haired apprentice had dismissed it at first, having been hopelessly _stuck_ in their feelings for Asra, thencame a rage that then followed the guilt at letting themselves move on... 

They were still salty. They were still bitter. Much as their favourite drink at the brilliant establishment Julian had introduced them to. 

And oh did they drink. Drowned their sorrows into any bottle they could find the bottom of. Both of them together after a day of losing patients to The Red Plague, and at some drunken point, Rowan had returned Julian’s flirtations, quickly discovering that he _liked_ it when they were in charge, that he _liked_ when they introduced magic into their gentle touches by making their hands as cold as ice. The way he shivered under each touch, how his pale skin reddened so dramatically with each drag of their long nails down his chest. The way he looked so needy under them had never failed to spark some sort of fire within them.

Only another two months later, Julian received a summons to the palace, and Rowan understood, really, they did. The winter months were kept warm with letters from Julian, promises to escape for a day if he could, just to hold them in his arms, some other paragraphs much more illicit in their content. Dr. Devorak was in high demand, however, his promises left unfulfilled. And the love letters slowed, before coming to a full stop. Though Rowan never failed to send in a report, every week, up until suddenly, their letters stopped arriving at the palace, as well. 

All these memories were lost to Rowan now, as they stood on the deck of Mazelinka’s ship, watching as Julian leaned over the starboard side, gazing into the far unknown for the next adventure he planned to take Rowan on. 

And there Asra stood, on the docks, with Nadia and Portia, ready to wave his goodbyes to them before something struck Rowan. They couldn’t leave him behind, too. Not after how much he’d taught them, not after what they’d learned about how he’d sabotaged the original ritual, and brought them back. Unknown to them that they shared half a heart, they were still connected, and Rowan all but launched themselves down the boarding ramp before the dock hands could take it away. 

They were only vaguely aware of Julian calling after them, of Mazelinka grabbing his arm and telling him to wait as they practically careened into the white haired magician’s arms. 

“Come with us,” they murmured into his ear, arms tight around his neck as they pulled back to gauge his response, watching his expression carefully. They’d learned how to read the subtle shifts over the last three years he’d been taking care of them, after all. And now? Well... There wasn’t much Asra could hide from Rowan anymore. 

Asra seemed unsure, looking between Rowan and Julian as he stood by the ramp now, before amethyst eyes turned to Nadia, who only gave him an encouraging nod, then he turned back to Julian, who seemed to be reaching towards both him and Rowan. 

“Please,” Rowan hushed again, their eyes pleading as they met Asra’s once more. “Don’t make me beg.” 

And suddenly, Julian was behind Rowan, their arms falling to catch Asra’s hands in theirs as Julian placed a hand on both his magicians’ shoulders. “I don’t think I could honestly say I wouldn’t enjoy your company, Asra,” Julian half teased. “A new adventure would hardly be the same without you.” 

Another look back at Rowan told Asra everything he needed to know. They loved both of them fully, and wholly, much the same way Asra himself felt for Rowan. And while it was a relief to finally know those feelings were as returned now as they had been in the past, he could also feel some sense of what he’d felt for Julian returning as well. Perhaps prolonged exposure, as Rowan had once teased about how Julian had grown on them like a weed, Julian himself once having joked he was an acquired taste, like coffee, or Salty Bitters. 

And so the agreement was made, and Asra joined Rowan and Julian on the next adventure, travelling the world, with the both of them showing Rowan all the things from their three collective pasts, never happier than Julian finally acquired a ship of his own in Prakra. 

Inseparable, as had always been intended.


End file.
